


Continued on Next Rock

by iiii



Series: Incidents in Transit [15]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>That</em> appeared to be a human Tesla coil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continued on Next Rock

Jamie's voice on the intercom sounded panicked. "Captain! Fireworks out front!"

Mal peered out the port in the forward lock door. "What the everlasting hell is _that_?"

Dean elbowed him aside to get a look. _That_ appeared to be a human Tesla coil.

"Sam! Angel!"

"Yeah." Sam stood before the box and scribbled out some of the symbols with a marker. Kaylee's alarm went off as Sam shifted the crossbar and opened the doors. Dean sliced open his left palm and started painting a sigil in blood on the wall of the lock. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sam yanked one of the lockers out of the box and thumped it down behind Mal. Sam placed his spread hands palm down on the lid of the locker and began incanting in a language neither English nor Chinese. Kaylee silenced the alarm.

"What the hell is _he_ doing?"

"He's drawing swords to battle the angel, but she doesn't want to fight."

Dean asked River, "She? Can you hear her?"

"Yes." River cocked her head to the side, listened, then looked up and smiled. "You called her Julie, she says."

"What?" Dean and Sam's eyes snapped to River, then to each other. Dean asked, "River, can you hear _me_?" Sam resumed incanting.

River frowned. "Lisa left you years ago."

"Good girl. Keep the Captain in the loop while we're outside."

Sam popped open the locker. "Jayne, gimme a hand." They levered out the top tray and set it aside, then another tray, set aside atop the first. Sam reached down into the bottom of the locker, pulled out a cylindrical bundle of padding, checked its markings, and handed it to Jayne. "Can you unwrap that and give it to Dean? Thanks. Careful, it's sharp." Sam unstuck a liter flask from inside the locker's lid and secreted it in his coat. He pulled another cylinder of padding out of the bottom of the locker and unwrapped an angel's sword. "Any of you good with long knives?" Everyone else looked at River, who shook her head. Zoe raised a hand. Sam drew a third bundle out of the locker and tossed it to her. "That blade can kill her. She'll be armed too, so be careful." Sam went to stand beside Dean in the lock.

Dean wiped his bloody hand across Mal's palm, and said, "If this starts going sideways, put this hand here, like so. That'll make her go away."

"Why not do that now?"

"Better to talk to her. I want to know what game she's playing."

Mal considered exerting his authority as Captain. He took another look at the human figure arcing wing-shaped lightning outside and opened the lock instead.


End file.
